La oscuridad en dos corazones
by ElEscritorPatatero
Summary: En el mundo normal dos chicos son traídos por la oscuridad a las Islas del Destino donde conocerán a una chica y se les será otorgada a cada uno una llave espada sin saber como o cuando, pero estos descubrirán que aguarda tras este misterioso viaje y tendran viajarar atravez de distintos mundos porque estos se comienzan a llenas de Sin-Corazones
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola a Todos aquí el escritor más patatero jamás visto nunca, hoy voy a comenzar un nuevo Fic basado en la serie de juegos de Kingdom Heart, pero a pesar de esto los protagonistas no serán estos, los protagonistas serán personajes míos dentro de esta saga, ¿Existe la posibilidad que se encuentren a los personajes de la saga? Sí, pero bueno, dicho todo esto vamos al primer capítulo y ¡Ya!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Kingdom Heart le pertenece a**_ _ **Square-Enix y a**_ _ **Disney**_

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1, El Inicio-**

Van saliendo de sus casas dos chicos, una casa al lado de la otra, y uno se une al caminar del otro caminando por una calle bastante vacía.

H-Oye Sai, Buenos días

S-Oh, buenos días Hikki, dime ¿Cómo te fue con "eso"?

Hikki suspira y dice-Tan mal como siempre…

S-Vaaaya así de verdad es tan difícil…

H-¡Claro que si Idiota! He estado mucho tiempo con eso, ¡Y tú apenas te das cuenta que es difícil!

S-Bueno bueno pero no me grites.

H-Tú te lo ganas, pero bueno, dime ¿Otra vez FriendZone?

S-¿Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?

H-Tienes razón

Tras un tiempo de caminar y estar hablando llegaron a un callejón por el que siempre pasaban que estaba completamente vacío.

S-¿Es cosa mía o está más vacío que de costumbre?-Dice Sai viendo de un lado para otro algo preocupado

Hikki traga saliva y dice-Tienes razón…

Estos al ver lo vacío que está deciden poner espalda con espalda para seguir avanzando.

S-Sabia que la formación "Cuídame la jodida espalda" nos serviría algún día

H-No es momento de hablar de eso-Tratando de avanzar espalda con espalda

En un parpadear de ojos estos estaban rodeados de pequeños seres negros que, al parecer, los traía una masa de oscuridad donde estos dos se están hundiendo como si fuera agua.

S-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Dice tratando de salir pero con esfuerzos inútiles

H-¡Parece que algo muy muy malo!-Dice contestando la pregunta de Sai y al igual que él hace intentos en vano de salir

En cuestión de segundos la masa de oscuridad se los había tragado por completo sintiendo como estos viajaban como si fueran bajo una sustancia gelatinosa y en un parpadear de ojos estaban en el mar cerca de unas islas bastantes curiosas.

S-¡¿Que es este lugar?!-Flotando en el agua

H-¡No me lo preguntes a mí!-Flotando en el agua

Los dos fijan su vista en la Isla y estos nadan rápidamente hasta la orilla, llegando a la playa de la isla, saliendo del agua todo mojados y cayendo desmallados.

Hikki sueña que está corriendo por la playa con dos niños, hasta cierto punto cuando...

Hikki despierta dentro de una cabaña de las que había en la Isla-Eh… Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?-Mira a su lado a su amigo y lo trata de despertar-Oye, pendejo despierta

Sai despierta y dice- ¿Qué… que es este lugar? ¿Tú nos trajiste?

H-No… Aunque tampoco sé quién fue-Dice viendo el lugar

S-Imagina que sea una hermosa chica que vino a mi rescate-Dice muy ilusionado

H-Y al final acaba siendo un viejo, bueno como sea, vamos a dar una vuelta por la isla, a ver si encontramos a quien nos ayudó-Dice poniéndose de pie

S-Si, y podré conocer a ese ángel que me rescató-Otra vez muy ilusionado

Estos dos salen de la cabaña y van a dar una vuelta por la isla, en muy poco tiempo encuentran a una linda chica de pelos plateados y muy buen cuerpo.

?-Oh, veo que por fin despertaron-Dice esta chica caminando por la playa

Sai con muchas ilusiones y corazones en sus ojos dice-¿Usted nos recató?

Esta chica sonríe nerviosa-Así es, me llamo Shiro-Le muestra la mano para estrecharla como saludo.

Sai se pone en pose de pedir matrimonio y dice –Por favor ¿quisiera ser mi nhonvia?-Hikki le tapa la boca haciendo inentendible la última palabra

H-Nuestra amiga, si podía ser nuestra amiga-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sh-¿Ehh? N-nadie me había pedido ser su amiga antes…-Dice nerviosa

H-¿En serio?-Dice confundido pero sin dejarle de tapar la boca a Sai

Sai dice muchas palabras pero no se le entiende a ninguna

Sh-Si… Es que siempre he vivido sola en esta isla, a veces viene mi maestro pero creo que solo a él lo conozco-Dice avergonzada

H-Ah… Nosotros seremos tus amigos, ¿Si?-Dice con una sonrisa sincera en su cara

Shiro sonríe feliz-¡Si!

Sai se zafa de las manos de Hikki-¡Pero suéltame!

H-Ehh, lo siento bro, por cierto, yo soy Hikki y él es Sai-Dice sonriente

S-Así que ya sabes, si necesitas algo cuenta con nosotros-Dice señalándose

Shiro asiente con la cabeza-Seguro

Pero de pronto el ambiente se vuelve muy obscuro y esa masa oscura anterior rodea la Isla ahora haciendo que esta tiemble y haga mucho ruido.

H-Esto es una isla, no debería porque moverse-Dice asustado

S-¿¡Que Pasa!?

Sh-Sin Corazones

Sai y Hikki dicen al unísono-¡¿Sin Corazones?!

Sh-Si, he estado aprendiendo de ellos como aprendiz de Maestro de Llave Espada, pero esto es absurdo-Dice sacando una Llave Espada Morada con la forma de una ala de ángel

Hikki se asoma por los bordes de la isla fijándose en la Masa de Oscuridad-¡Esa cosa negra nos trajo aquí!

S-Oye oye ¿Que vas a hacer con esa Arma?-Interponiéndose en el camino de Shiro

Shiro señala un extremo de la Isla donde están llegando Sin Corazones-Ellos están llegando y soy la única que puede proteger este lugar-Aparta a Sai y va tras los Sin Corazones

S-P-pero…

En cuestión de segundos Shiro elimina a diversos Sin Corazones pero sin poder proteger a Sai y Hikki estos se ven acorralados por Sin Corazones

S-No otra vez…

H-Sai, todo es tu culpa…

Estos se ven dentro de la masa de oscuridad pero en ese momento una Luz brilla entre tanta oscuridad y aparecen dos Llaves Espada (Con el diseño original, La de Sai con el mango verde y la hoja plateada y retoques rojos y la de Hikki con el mango rojo y la hoja plateado oscuro y con retoques morados)

Cada uno viendo su Llave Espada al unísono dicen-Increíble

Shiro sorprendida dice- ¡¿Tienen Llaves Espada?!- Al distraerse es sorprendida por Sin Corazones y la dejan inmóvil.

* * *

 ** _-Hikki-Nombre sacado del anime Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru_**

 ** _-Las Llave Espada de Hikki y Sai ya las tenia más o menos pensada_**

 ** _-Lo que Sai quería decir cuando Hikki le tapó la boca era "Por favor ¿quisiera ser mi novia?"_**

 ** _Bueno, sin más, este es el primer capitulo, es algo corto pero bueno, aquí está_**

 ** _Hasta la Proxima_**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Jola a todos, aquí el escritor más patatero jamás visto nunca, hoy vuelvo con esta serie de Kingdom Hearts y adivinen quien va a aparecer, bueno, sin más el capitulo**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Kingdom Heart le pertenece a Square-Enix y a**_ _ **Disney**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Los Mundos**

Shiro había sido capturada por Sin-Corazones, Hikki y Sai corrieron sin pensarlo dos veces hacia ella, pero cientos de Sin-Corazones le hacían un muro entre estos, por puro reflejo pudieron eliminarlos al dar algunos espadazos al llegar donde Shiro estos se fijaron que estaba totalmente rodeada de Sin-Corazones.

H-¿Es que son infinitos?-Dice cansado

S-No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que hay que rescatarla-Dice igual de cansado que Hikki

H-No podremos derrotarlos a todos, tal vez debamos rescatar a Shiro y huir-Dice observando a los Sin-Corazones a su alrededor

S-No, de huir nada, pelearemos-Dice decidido

H-No seas idiota, no tenemos tiempo ni energías para hacernos los héroes, además este lugar colapsará pronto-Dice tratando de quitarle esas ideas a Sai

S-Lo sé, pero aun así ¿A dónde iremos? Esto es una isla sin nada alrededor-Dice mirando los Sin-Corazones de su alrededor

H-Ella debe saber alguna forma para salir de aquí, mejor rescatémosla cuanto antes

S-¡Si!

Ya decididos estos dos se lanzan a la lucha contra los Sin-Corazones uno tras otro los iban eliminando con una coordinación increíble y dejando sorprendida a Shiro, y tras abrirse paso entre los Sin-Corazones estos logran llegar hasta Shiro y clavan sus Llaves Espada en lo que retenía a Shiro y está cayendo al piso.

H-Vámonos cuanto antes-Le da la mano para ayudarle

S-¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

Shiro respira con dificultad-Mi maestro nos puede sacar, pero lo debo de llamar

H-Bien, hazlo cuanto antes-Mira que los Sin-Corazones se acercan

Sh-Puedo tardar un rato-Se pone de pie

S-Nosotros te cubriremos-Dice preparándose para blandir su espada

H-Consigamos el tiempo que podamos-Decidido con espada en mano

Shiro con su Llave Espada comienza la llamada de Emergencia a su maestro mientras Hikki y Sai pelean por no dejar pasar a los Sin-Corazones manteniéndolos a raya poco tiempo después sale una Luz del cielo cayendo de ella un ser de baja estatura con orejas redondas, Era el Maestro de Shiro y el Rey, Mickey Mouse!

M-Pero que situación más complicada-Dice el Rey agrupándose con este grupo

Sh-Maestro, los Sin-Corazón atacaron Las Islas del Destino, sáquenos cuanto antes-Dice preocupada acercándose a su Maestro

Sai le habla a Hikki en voz baja-Oye ese no es...

Hikki responde de la misma manera-Así parece...

Mickey se da cuenta de Hikki y Sai-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Shiro dice rápidamente-No hay tiempo de explicar, se lo digo luego-Señala la gran horda de Sin-Corazones que viene a por ellos

M-Ah es verdad-Mickey hace un viaje rápido al mundo más cercano.

Estos hacen un viaje que deja agotados a Hikki y Sai pero llegaron sanos y salvos a Ciudad de Paso donde llegan a un cuarto de un hotel al parecer.

M-Ahora me vas a contar quienes son-Dice sentándose

S-Bueno… Son dos chicos que encontré desmayados en la playa y los ayudé-Dice sentada

M-Y ¿Por qué pueden usar Llaves Espada?

S-N-no lo sé, tampoco sabía que tenían Llaves Espada…

Mickey suspira-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, todavía eres una aprendiz, esperaremos que despierten para preguntarles

El sueño de Hikki parece ser que era una playa con dos niños, un niño y una niña pero de pronto el cielo se vuelve oscuro y una línea de luz aparece en el mar el sueño se empieza a ver como un televisor dañado y Hikki despierta, sudado y respirando con dificultad

H-Hu…-Mira a su amigo en una cama cercana y le despierta pensando-Esto pasó cuando conocimos a Shiro…

Sai se despierta bastante tranquilo y desorientado-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Nos salvamos?

H-Así parece, pero no sé dónde estamos…-Dice acercándose a la puerta

S-Oye, espérame- Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta junto a Hikki

Abren la puerta y ven sentados a Mickey y a Shiro

M-Oh, ya despertaron, siéntense, les queremos hacer unas preguntas

S-Está bien-Se sienta

H-¿Eh? Bueno…-Se sienta

M-Me gustaría saber sus nombres-Dice sirviéndose algo de café-Oh ¿Gustan café?

S-Yo soy Sai, y no bebo café-Dice tenso

H-Yo soy Hikki, y yo si quiero café, tres bolsitas de azúcar por favor-Dice igual de tenso que Sai

Mickey sirve café a Hikki y se lo da-Bueno ¿Me podrían decir la Razón de que usaban Llaves Espada o como las obtuvieron?

Hikki toma su café y toma un sorbo haciendo una mueca de que se quemó la lengua-¿A qué se refiere?

S-Creo que se refiere a esto-Saca su Llave Espada

Mickey piensa-Noto oscuridad en sus corazones, pero esas llaves espada parecen encajar perfecto con ellos-Dice bebiendo su café

H-Ahhh, eso-Saca su Llave Espada-Pues no tengo idea de cómo la conseguí, pero me salvó en ese momento, así que estoy muy agradecido con ella

S-Si, yo igual-Dice mirando su Llave Espada

M-Pero no son aprendices ni maestros de Llave Espada, ¿Verdad?

Sai y Hikki se ven mutuamente y dicen al unísono-Así es

M-Por ahora se las pueden quedar-Mickey piensa-Porque parecen ser extrañamente fieles a ustedes

Sh-¿Y yo?

M-Bueno-Se pone de pie-Enséñales lo básico de llaves espada y toma esto-Le da un cristal-Los llevará al mundo más cercano en una emergencia. Hasta pronto-Se va-

H-¿Qué es "Lo básico"?-Dice bebiendo su café

Sh-Vamos afuera-Dice abriendo la puerta del lugar

Salen del edificio y Shiro busca un cofre, encuentra uno, comprueba si está cerrado y vuelve con ellos- Bueno, lo primero es saber cómo abrir una cerradura, Llaves en mano

H-Ahh si-Saca su llave espada y se pone en guardia

S-¿Crees que es necesario esa pose?

H-Buen punto-Se para normal

Sh-No se distraigan, lo que vamos a hacer es abrir la cerradura-Muestra el cofre cerrado con llave-Trata de abrirlo pero está cerrado

H-Con la Llave Espada ¿Verdad?-Estira la Llave Espada apuntando a la cerradura

S-Suerte

Sh-No te preocupes si no te sale a la primera, es algo complicado-Dice confiada

Hikki lo logra a la primera y sin mucho esfuerzo-Oh ¿Lo hice?- Dice confundido sin saber lo que hiso

Sh-S-sí, m-muy bien hecho-Dice sin creerlo

Sai sorprendido-Ahora yo

Shiro busca otro cofre, y encuentra otro-Vamos Sai

Sai nervioso con Llave en mano trata abrir el cofre de la misma manera que Hikki pero no le sale-¿Eh? ¿Porque no funciona?

H-Vamos no te frustres, inténtalo de nuevo-Dice animándole

Sh-Vamos, sin presiones

S-Bueno, segundo intento-Sai se trata de relajar y vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez sí le sale-¡Lo logre!

H-Muy bien- Choca las manos con Sai

Shiro piensa-Fue más rápido de lo que imaginaba…

H-Bueno maestra ¿Qué es lo siguiente?-Dice con confianza

S-Bueno ¿Saben sobre los Sin-Corazones y los diversos mundos?

Hikki y Sai se miran mutuamente y dicen al unísono-No

Shiro piensa-¿Cómo le hacen para responder al unísono?-Ahora dice-Bueno, los Sin-Corazón son aquellos seres que nos atacaron en las Islas, y pues hay diversos mundos, las Islas eran uno y ahora estamos en Ciudad de Paso

S-Espera espera, "Los" ¿Quieres decir que hay más mundos?

Sh-Así es, si algo pasa aquí tendremos que ir a otro

Hikki suspira-Con lo agotar que fue el viaje para este…

Sh-Pero aun así tarde o temprano tendremos que ir al reino

H-¿El Reino?

Sh-Bueno si, mi maestro es "El Rey"

S-Ya veo

El cielo se vuelve oscuro de pronto y la tierra se mueve como si hubiera un terremoto.

Los tres se tapan los oídos y Hikki dice gritando-¡Esto pasó en las islas cuando los Sin-Corazones nos atacaron!

Se destapan los oídos y dicen-Eso quiere decir- Del suelo y casas comienzan a salir Sin-Corazones y Sai dice- No otra vez…

* * *

 ** _-Elegí ciudad de paso no solo porque venia después de las Islas del Destino, sino que también como que pega para un lugar en el cual descansar_**

 ** _-Seh, el Maistro de Shiro es Mickey_**

 ** _Bueno, sin más, nos vemos en la próxima, Chaito_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Hola a todos, llegó el escritor más patatero jamás visto nunca, vuelvo con este nuevo capítulo, por cierto, si quieren conocer el aspecto de Sai y Hikki y Shiro pásense por mi perfil, para cuando esté este capítulo ya habré actualizado mi perfil, sin más que decir, al capítulo GO!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3-El Rey**

Ciudad de paso se había llenado se Sin-Corazones, las personas corrían desesperadas, y nuestros protagonistas estaban en medio de todo esto.

H-¿Ahora qué? ¿Volvemos a huir?-Dice casi gritando por el ruido que había

S-P-pero ¿Y las personas?-Dice igual que Hikki

H-Pensemos en ellos luego, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por ellos-Sigue hablando en ese tono

Sai mira preocupado a Shiro y esta baja la cabeza diciendo-Hikki tiene razón… Pero esto necesita altura para poder usarlo. N/a: Los Hombre de Negro 3 ¿dónde?

Hikki busca un lugar alto y ve una torre del reloj-¿Eso podría servir?-la señala

Sh-Si, es perfecta, en marcha-Toman rumbo a la torre del reloj

Abriéndose paso a través de los Sin-Corazones estos corren rápidamente a la torre del reloj, llegando a esta entran por una puerta que se veía dañada y Sai dice-Hola mi viejo enemigo, escaleras- todos suben la gran cantidad de escaleras uno tras otro yendo primero Sai, después Shiro y de ultimo Hikki, la tierra dando temblores y ellos sosteniéndose de las paredes cuando esto sucedía.

Hikki agarra a Shiro que se fue hacia atrás tras uno de los temblores-Suban suban –Dice apoyándoles

S-Ya no puedo… Déjenme, vayan solos, solo necesito unas papas fritas-Dice cansado. N/a: Chicken Little ¿Dónde?

Sh-Vamos Sai, ya casi llegamos- Dice dándole un golpecito en la espalda para que avance

S-Bueeeeeno- Sai dice cansado volviendo a tomar rumbo en la subida

Poco después todos llegan a la sima y Hikki dice-¿Y ahora?

Sh-Pues… Saltamos, creo-Dice viendo el borde

S-¡¿Saltar?!-Dice asustado

Sh-Si, tómense de las manos-Les ofrece las manos para que se agarren

Hikki y Sai se miran mutuamente dudosos y Shiro dice-Rápido-Los dos toman sus manos y le da el teletransportador entre mundos a Hikki y este dice-¿Por qué yo? Que lo haga Sai –Se lo da a Sai

S-Ehh, a ti te lo dieron, hazlo tú-Se lo devuelve y Hikki dice-No, hazlo tú-Se lo da-Tú-Se lo pasa-Tú-Se lo pasa

Sh-Ahhhhg bueno, lo voy a hacer yo-Lo toma y lo lanza y se abre un vórtice de luz-Agárrense fuerte y no se suelten-Los tres se tiran cayendo dentro del vórtice y era como estar dentro de un remolino hasta que rápidamente caen dentro de la Sabana Africana

Al caer todos abren los ojos y se nota una nueva proporciones, sus cuerpos ahora se sentían diferente, y es que ahora eran animales, Hikki identifica a Sai como un Águila y a Shiro como una Loba (No sé si hay águilas en África pero aun así las pongo)-¿Sai? ¡Sai! ¿Eres tú?-Dice Hikki desesperado

S-¿Hm? Hi…kki… Espera ¡eres un león!

H-Y tu un águila-Dice impresionado

S-¿Dónde estamos?

Shiro, que era una lobo con un tenue tono morado en el pelaje dice-Supongo que este es el mundo del Rey León

Hikki que era un joven león con pelaje oscuro y melena rojo oscuro dice-Otro mundo, pero ¿Por qué tenemos otra forma?

Sai que era un águila normal-Yo tampoco lo comprendo

Sh-Se me olvidó decirles que existía una probabilidad de cambiar de forma al cambiar de mundo, pero bueno, esto puede ser para bien o para mal

S-¿En qué sentido?-Dice parándose en la rama de un árbol

Sh-Bueno, podemos adquirir otras formas de movilidad y otras habilidades para bien y para mal

H-Supongo que este caso es el "Para Mal"

Sh-Puede ser, pero bueno, vayamos a ver al rey

Sai y Hikki al unísono- ¿Rey?

Sh-Si, el rey, por algo este mundo se llama "El Rey León"-Dice caminando a la roca del rey

H-Solo sigámosla…-Dice siguiéndole

S-Está bien-Le sigue volando

H-Saiiiii ¿Cómo se siente volar?- Dice caminando

S-Pues no sé, se siente como algo natural, como si se hiciera inconscientemente-Dice volando

H-Creo que lo comprendo… Es como ir en cuatro patas-Dice caminando

Sai huele que algo se está quemando-¿Es cosa mía o algo huele a quemado?-Dice sobre volando el área y llegando a un pradera en llamas con leones oscuros y una joven león en medio y vuelve rápidamente donde Hikki y Shiro-Rápido, unos leones parecen atacar a una joven leona.

Sh-Tenemos que ayudarla

H-S-i…

Los tres van rápidamente hacia la pradera Shiro y Hikki se sorprende al encontrar la situación tal como Sai la describió.

S-Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?-Dice sin saber que hacer

Shiro corre saltando sobre los leones y situándose enfrente de la joven leona gruñendo, ante esto los leones ríen y uno dice- ¿Piensas que nos puede dar miedo una zorra? – Hikki y Sai corren y agarran unas ramas en llamas y haciendo lo mismo que Shiro y Hikki dice- ¿Qué tal un joven león y una águila con un palos en llamas?-Mueve su hocico y pico de un lado a otro ahuyentando a los leones hasta que se van.

Sh-Hola joven leona ¿estás bien?

T-Sí, mi nombre es Tiana-

H-Tiana, bien ¿qué tal si primero salimos de este lugar en llamas?

Salen de esa pradera un toman camino hacia el hogar de Tiana y Sai dice-¿Qué pasará con ese lugar en llamas?

T-Eh, bueno los elefantes suelen ayudar con esas cosas-Dice algo distraída

Sh-Bueno Tiana ¿tu dónde vives?-Dice mirándole

T-Ehh, pues yo vivo ahí-Señala la roca del rey donde se pueden ver a distintos animales reunidos por sus alrededores

S-¿Por qué hay tantos animales? ¿Estarán regalando algo? Si es así yo lo quiero-Dice interesado

Tiana ríe-Pues no, no están regalando nada, es porque nace un nuevo heredero-Dice llegando cerca de donde están estos animales

H-¿Hm? ¿Heredero?

T-Si… El segundo hijo del rey-Dice viendo arriba

H-¿Y tú eres la primera?

Sh-Hikki, esas cosas no se preguntan

T-No… Él acertó, soy la primera hija del rey-Dice apenada

Sai suspira sonriendo-Hikki siempre ha sido bueno para adivinar las cosas

H-Tú sabes, me llaman Hikki Holmes- Sai y Hikki ríen

Shiro se fija que algo está pasando allá arriba, que alguien está levantando a un cachorro de león-¿Qué sucede allá arriba?

T-Ah, nos tenemos que arrodillar-Se arrodilla

Sai baja y se arrodilla junto a Hikki y Shiro

T-Es una tradición desde la época de mi padre-Se pone normal de nuevo

Todos poniéndose normal otra vez siguen su camino hacia la roca del rey, llegando a la roca todos se acercan a la entrada menos Hikki.

S-Wey ¿No vas a entrar?-Dice acercándose a el

H-Ustedes adelántense, yo iré a ver algo…-Dice acercándose a la orilla de la roca

Sai suspira-Está bien, pero no tardes-Entrando por el agujero de entrada (N/a: Valga la redundancia)

Hikki se queda contemplado todo en esa orilla cuando de pronto siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza-Ahg, que dolor…-Y escucha una voz en su cabeza diciendo- _Es lindo ¿No?, que todos estén a tus pies_ -Hikki sin tener tiempo para responder piensa-Debe ser la altura, debería volver ya…-Mientras tanto Tiana, Shiro y Sai hablan con Simba diciendo Tiana-Papá, unos leones negros me atacaron en la pradera, suerte que estaban estas personas para ayudar- Mira a Shiro y Sai, notando la falta de Hikki dice- ¿Y su amigo?

S-Dijo que ya venía…

Simba-Bueno, agradezco que ayudaran a mi hija-Hace una reverencia de agradecimiento

Hikki entra a la guarida-Perdonen la tardanza- Simba corre enfrente de Tiana gritando-¡Aléjate, león negro!

H-Oye, eso es racista

Tiana rodea a Simba parándose enfrente de Hikki y mirando a su padre-¡Papá, no! Él es de las personas que me ayudó-Simba mira a Shiro y a Sai diciendo- ¿Es eso cierto?

S-De hecho…-Shiro lo interrumpe diciendo-Así es señor

Simba suspira y se acerca pacíficamente hacia Hikki diciendo-Perdona mi rudeza, pero es que han pasado tantas cosas…

H-No se preocupe, cualquiera tiene un mal día-Dice caminando al lado de Simba

Sim-En disculpa y agradecimiento los invito a cenar-Dice sonriendo

Sai y Hikki dicen al unísono-¿Comer? Con gusto

Sh-Siempre me sorprende su coordinación

Mientras estos comían los leones negros se reunían enojados algunos diciendo-¿Cómo nos pudimos acobardar?-Otros diciendo-¡Nos las pagaran!- y al parecer el león "líder" dice-Cálmense todos, todo a su debido tiempo-Un león llega corriendo- S-señor, tenemos visita- El león líder llega y dice-Que venga aquí-Este otro dice-Sí, señor-Este león se va y entra un tipo, un humano, con ropas negras diciendo- He oído que buscan venganza, yo quizás pueda darles lo que necesitan- Este león dice- A ver ¿Qué nos ofreces?- Este tipo saca un medallón, como un dije (N/a: Ósea ese tipo de medallones o collares que se abren) al abrirlo todo se llena de tinieblas y el león líder dice- Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta

* * *

 _ **-Como no me gustan las formas de pasar atravez de los mundos decidí hacer la mia**_

 _ **-No recuerdo si Simba tenia otro hijo además de Tiana, pero yo ahí lo pongo**_

 _ **¿Quien más se pregunta que es lo que suena dentro de la cabeza de Hikki? ¿Quien quiere saber que pasó con los leones negros? eso y más en el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Agradeciera sus Reviews y sin mucho más que decir, hasta la próxima, Chao**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Muuuuy buenas a todos, el escritor más Patatero de todos los tiempos al habla (Ahora nombre oficial) así que bueno, vamos al capítulo Cuasho, hay que decir sobre todo que no recuerdo muy bien algunas películas de Disney, así que bueno, si no recuerdo algo lo invento y punto, no me tengan en cuenta este dato ¿Si? Ahora lo que importa, el capítulo, 1, 2, 3, ¡Go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Kingdom Heart le pertenece a Square-Enix y a**_ _ **Disney**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4- ¿Quiénes son los tipos de los tatuajes?**

Hikki está durmiendo al parecer muy placenteramente en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando de pronto abre los ojos de golpe, al abrirlos se da cuenta de que no está en la cueva, ni que estaba en su forma animal, solo estaba vestido de blanco y en un lugar todo oscuro, como una casa vieja, y con una única lámpara, al parecer vieja después de analizar todo esto piensa-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-Se pone de pie apoyándose en la pared y gritando- ¡¿Hay alguien cerca?!-Sin recibir respuesta decide caminar un poco pero al alejarse un poco de la lámpara nota que todo parecía comido por el oscuro alrededor, parecía que si daba un paso más se iba ir directamente al espacio y oye algo que le dice- _Salta ¿Qué puedes perder?_ -nota que es la voz que le habló antes pero aun así decide hacerle caso entonces toma aire y decide saltar, justo en ese momento es despertado por Sai que le decía-¡Despierta! ¡Ya es de día!-Hikki se levanta y analiza todo, estaba en su forma león, estaba en la cueva y susurra-Entonces solo fue un sueño…

S-¿Hm? ¿Dices algo?-Dice curioso

H-No… Nada-Dice levantándose

S-Bueno, tienes que venir rápido, que algo pasa-Sale rápidamente de la guarida

Hikki camina fuera notando que la luz del sol le pega fuerte en sus oscuros ojos enfocando su vista en que hay leones reunidos y preocupados

León 1-Vimos a unos leones raros-Dice cansado, como que viniera corriendo lo más deprisa desde lejos

León 2-Se veían muy siniestros-Dice igual al otro

Una multitud habla entre ellos preocupados diciendo cosas como-¿Qué serán?- y –Si son peligrosos debemos tomar medidas-Entre otras cosas que se escuchan, entre todo esto Sima aparece y pone orden diciendo-Nosotros nos encargaremos

H-Por nosotros se refiere a…

Sim-Nos ayudaran ¿Verdad?

Antes de que Hikki pueda decir algo Sai dice fuerte-Por supuesto señor-Dice despreocupado Hikki solo suspira y dice-Así es- Shiro que hasta ahora hacia presencia dice- ¿Qué sucede?

H-¿Cómo es que llegas hasta ahora?-Dice extrañado de que Sai no la despertara

S-Ah sí, solo te desperté a ti-Dice con una sonrisa en su boca de oreja a oreja

H-Será cabrón-Dice boquiabrieto por lo que había hecho su amigo

S-Pero bueno, Simba nos explicaba que vamos a ir a hacer una misión a revisar algo sobre avistamientos de leones extraños-Dice despreocupado

Sh-Bueno, si no es nada lo podremos hacer rápido-Se da la vuelta

Tiana baja y se encuentra con estos tres diciendo-Mi padre me ha dicho que les guie hacia donde fueron avistados esos leones-

Sh-Que bien, supongo que es mejor que nada ya que no sabemos nada de aquí

Todos toman camino hacia el este y Tiana por hacer conversación dice-Dijo que no saben nada de aquí significan que son de otro lugar ¿Se podría decir de dónde?

Sh-Bueno yo soy de una isla, ellos…-Queda viendo a Sai y a Hikki estos solo dicen al unísono-Lejos- Hikki termina la frase-Un lugar muy lejano- y agrega Sai-No sabemos si podremos volver-Tiana hace una cara de "No sé si debí preguntarlo" y al poco tiempo llegan a donde fueron avistados esos leones raros

H-Sai-Dice sin más

S-Ya voy-Empieza a sobre volar el área notando que cerca de un no tan grande risco, cerca de un rio, se encontraban una cantidad considerable de leones, no los logra ver bien, pero decide volver antes que lo vean y así dando un reporte dice-A unos cuantos metros, hay un risco con un no muy gran bosque y un rio, al lado del rio vi como parecían unos leones por ahí.

Sh-¿Notaste algo extraño en ellos?

S-No los logré analizar bien, pero los veía muy oscuros, más que aquellos leones oscuros de ayer.

T-Que raro, no hay leones más oscuros que aquellos, al menos por estos lugares no

Hikki suspira-Supongo que deberíamos ir en grupo a revisar, digo, por si acaso

Todos asienten con la cabeza y silenciosamente se van acercando a donde Sai dice haber visto a estos leones, tras haber caminado unos cuantos metros llegan al risco del que habló Sai y Shiro dice-Se supone que deben estar cerca ¿No?

S-Si, justo por… allá-Dice al observar a estos leones moviéndose en grupo

H-Es cierto que se ven inusuales-Dice este observando cómo estos parecían raros, como la mirada perdida

T-Hay que acercarse para verlos mejor-Dice moviéndose hacia estos leones

H-Oye, no-Dice tratando de detenerla

Sh-Que podemos perder-Sigue a Tiana

H-Sai, tu no iras a…

Sai ya les estaba siguiendo-Apúrate wey, sino vas a quedarte atrás-

Hikki suspira-Como si eso fuera algo nuevo…-Este les sigue con un lento paso

A llegar notan que no solo los leones estaban más oscuros, ahora eran Sin-Corazones, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestros protagonistas se encontraban rodeados por ellos y Hikki gritando dice-¡¿Cómo vergas le hacen para rodearnos tan rápido?!

Sh-Por una vez, Hikki tiene razón-Dice buscando una salida para escapar, pero se da cuenta que están rodeados contra el risco

H-¡Oye! ¿¡Como que por una vez!?-Dice furioso ignorando la situación

T-¡No hay tiempo para que peleen! Sai, ve a por ayuda, nosotros aguantaremos lo más que podamos hasta entonces-Le dice a Sai apurada

S-Pss, como que, yo me los cabro a todos, ya vas a ver-Dice tomando impulso en el aire contra un león pero este lo repele dañándolo, y los demás leones-Sin-Corazón le lanzan al ataque

Entre todo esto solo se oye el rugido de Hikki desesperado por su dañado amigo agarrando su llave espada con el hocico y luchando con todo sin-corazón que se le pusiera delante, uno tras otro iban cayendo, pero parecían infinitos con la cantidad que había Hikki iba perdiendo fuerzas hasta que Shiro le suplió con su llave espada diciendo-Ayuda a Sai mientras yo los defiendo-Tras oír esto Hikki corre a ver a Sai-¿Estás bien? ¿Aún puedes volar?-Dice preocupado

S-Claro, no te preocupes, no es nada-Con dificultad se pone de pie-Traeré refuerzos y volveré en un santiamén-Dice alzando un leve vuelo

H-¡No! No vuelvas, quédate ahí, nosotros volveremos ilesos, solo quédate ahí-Dice volviendo a la línea donde pelea Shiro

S-Está bien, está bien-Dice volando lo más rápido que puede en ese estado

Hikki respira profundo y vuelve a luchar al lado Shiro manteniendo a línea a estos leones-sin-corazón hasta que ya quedaban pocos, el líder hace presencia, era un león-sin-corazón diciendo- Jajaja ja! ¿Acaso no pueden con unos simples niños?- lanza un fuerte zarpazo a Shiro que esta logra detener con dificultad y Hikki le ataca a este León y este responde-Muy bien muchachos, solo por esa tan buena combinación les dejare saber mi nombre, yo soy el líder de esta manada, llámenme Grukru-Dice alzando la mirada por encima de todos

T-Grukru, maldito-Dice gruñendo

G-Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí? La joven princesa Tiana-Dice rondando cerca de ellos

H-Supongo que no hay tiempo de explicar ¿Qué tal si acabamos esto rápido?

G-Veo que tienes mucha confianza joven león, pero eres un león oscuro ¿Y no estas con nosotros?-Dice confundido

H-Te vale madres-Se lanza a darle una cuchillada pero este da un rugido que lo lanza hacia atrás diciendo-Ay la juventud, tan apasionados, pero igual tan tontos-Dice acercándose con odio hacia Hikki pero Shiro se lanza igual contra el dándole un golpe y esta dice-¿Todavía puedes moverte, Hikki?-Hikki responde poniéndose de pies otra vez-Claro- Pero Hikki siente otra vez ese dolor de cabeza y escucha esa voy en su cabeza- _¿No crees que es estúpido que una chica nos tenga que proteger?_ -Trata de mantenerse en pie con dificultad pero no siente el movimiento de su rival este golpea a Shiro apartándole y diciendo-Los niños de hoy en día ya no respetan a sus mayores como antes-Hikki grita-¡Shiro!

Hikki sonríe-Oye viejo ¿Sabes a qué velocidad puede najar un halcón en picada?

G-¿De qué hab—Antes de poder terminar su frase fue sorprendido por Sai que le clavó la llave espada con todo el impulso de la caída en picada

S-¿Llego a tiempo?-Dice enfrente de todos los refuerzos

H-Un poco antes hubiera sido mejor, pero hay que tratar rápido a Shiro-Dice fijándose en Shiro

S-¡Sí! ¡Ayuda aquí!-Llama a alguien para que ayude a Shiro

G-Todavía no canten victoria-Se lanza a matar sobre Sai pero Tiana le detiene mordiéndole la pata y este dice-Ahhg ¡maldita!-La lanza cerca de sus refuerzos y huye hacia su guarida, pero antes de poder huir se encuentra con un tipo de negro, con pelo café, un ojo amarillo de tipo felino y este dice-Parece que no pudiste ni derrotar a unos simples niños, bueno, es lo que hay, sabes lo que viene ¿No?-Se quita uno de sus guantes donde en la mano se le ve un tatuaje muy curioso, este brilla y Grukru grita-¡No! ¡P-por favor! ¡Ayuda!-Grukru desaparece y no se rastro de el-Bueno, mi trabajo terminó, nos vemos jóvenes herederos-Desaparece en un portal con variaciones de colores como rojo, morado y así, todos los sin-corazones desparecen

Todos vuelven a la guarida de Simba y les tratan como es debido, hasta que en la noche Sai, Hikki y Shiro se reúnen en la punta de la roca del rey y Hikki dice-Supongo que es hora de seguir nuestro camino

Sh-Si… Bueno ¿Todos listos?-Tira el cristal y este se abre

S-Uno…

Sh-Dos…

H-Tres

Los tres se tiran y vuelven a girar por este vórtice sintiendo como dejaban de ser animales y volvían a ser humanos.

* * *

 ** _-El "lider león oscuro" (Grukru) es un viejo león que los lideraba, personaje inventado por mi_**

 ** _-Tiana no tubo el suficiente protagonismo, ni tantos diálogos, ni escenas como hubiera querido, pero bueno_**

 ** _Bueno, este es el capitulo de este siglo, okno, agradecería sus reviews, si les gustó síganlo porque ya viene el próximo capitulo y se viene una buena de Hikki vs Sai, y por fin sabremos quienes son los maes de los tatuajes, (Ya parezco youtuber)_**

 ** _Sin mucho más, Chau_**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Hola a todos, aquí el escritor más patatero de todo el barrio, díganme ¿Mientras más capítulos hay de algo menos visitas tiene? ¿Es eso normal? Pero bueno, dejando esto de lado hoy toca el capítulo 5, que ya lleva rato el 4 y no había hecho 5, soy flojo, lo sé, pero que se le va a hacer, vamos allá 1… 2… 3… GO!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5-El comienzo del Torneo**

A todos les dolía el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza, supongo que es normal después de haber caído del cielo, estaban tirados en el pasto, Sai levanta la cabeza cansado diciendo- Ahhgg que dolor- Le sigue Hikki levantando la cabeza y diciendo- Por lo menos esta vez no quedamos inconscientes- Por último es Shiro quien levanta su cabeza diciendo- Es un avance- Todos con dificultad se levantan percatándose que tenían su forma normal de nuevo pero esta vez estaban vestidos con togas como griegos, voltean su vista hacia algo que parecía un coliseo y Hikki dice-Ahora ¿Dónde rayos estamos?- Se percatan que cerca de la entrada del coliseo hay un joven tipo bastante musculado y un pequeño tipo con pies de cabras.

?-Vamos muchacho, te digo que este torneo puede ser una magnífica idea-dice animado el señor con patas de cabra

?-Es que… No sé bien la verdad-Dice el joven musculado

Estos tres se acercan y Sai y Hikki cruzan miradas y Sai dice-Shiro ¿Por qué no vas a preguntar?

Sh-Ehh ¿Por qué yo?-Dice confundida y algo asustada

Hikki juntas las manos en señal de "Por favor"-Dale Shiro, por favor-

Sh-Ahh, está bien-Se acerca con lentamente y temblorosamente a estos dos desconocidos y Hikki y Sai se ven sonriendo y siguiéndole, al llegar enfrente de ellos Shiro pregunta-D-disculpen ¿Q-qué es este lugar?

El señor mitad cabra responde muy animado-¡Es el coliseo de Hérrrrrcules! Quien está aquí a mi lado-Hace un gesto con las manos haciendo denotar al joven musculado es del que hablaba

Her-Hola, yo soy Hércules, y él es mi maestro y amigo Phil-Dice presentándose y al señor mitad cabra

Sai se acerca a Phil preguntando-¿Y tú que eres?-Dice impertinentemente

P-Hm, que muchacho más mal educado e inculto ¡Yo soy un Sátiro!-Dice haciendo notar el orgullo por su especie

Hikki comienza a recapacitar en donde están y dice- ¿Qué se hace en este… Coliseo?-Dice curioso

P-¡Pues vamos a hacer un torneo!-Dice igual de orgulloso

Hikki y Sai dicen emocionados al igual que sorprendidos al mismo tiempo-¡¿Un Torneo?!-Hikki y Sai cruzan miradas pero Shiro solo les ve algo perdida

Her-¿Piensan participar?-Dice algo feliz

Sai y Hikki dicen al unísono-¡Claro que sí!-Ambos ven a Shiro y Sai dice-¿Te… -No termina la oración siendo seguida por Hikki-… Animas?

Shiro asiente con la cabeza sonriendo-¡Sí!-Dice feliz

P-Si quieren pueden formar un equipo, para aumentar las posibilidades de ganar-Dice dándoles esa opción

Hikki y Sai sin pensarlo dicen-¡Claro que no!-Phil y Hércules se sorprenden por la respuesta de estos

Sh-Oigan, creo que sería mejor ir en equipo-Dice acercándose a ellos

Ambos sonríen nerviosos por Shiro y Sai dice-Perdona Shiro, pero somos competitivos en ciertos aspectos-

H-Si, perdónanos por Shiro, ah, pero si algo grave pasa no dudes que iremos a ayudarte-Sai asiente con la cabeza a las palabras de Hikki

Sh-Está bien, prométanlo-Dice viéndoles entre seria y con miedo

S-Lo prometemos-Dice sonriendo

H-Si, te lo prometemos-Sonríe

Her-Bueno, todo arreglado en unos momentos Phil abrirá las inscripciones ¿De acuerdo?-Sonríe

S-Ehhh, está bien

H-Bueno

Sh-Bien…

Estos tres se van a caminar por los alrededores y ven un buen lugar con un lindo césped y corren Hikki y Sai y se acuestan en él, Shiro solo les sigue sentándose en el césped

S-Ahhh, me duele todo-Regocijándose en el césped

H-A mí también-Dice igual que Sai

Sh-Por lo menos esta vez no se desmayaron, véanlo como un avance-Dice para luego reír

Hikki y Sai también ríen escuchando una campana que indica que las inscripciones para el torneo están abiertas, estos se levantan y se limpian sus togas blancas y estos caminan hasta la mesa de inscripciones, que esta tenía una cola no tan larga, pero si algo extensa, estos se ponen hasta el final de la fila

Hikki suspira-Parece que sí que vamos a tener competencia-Dice encorvándose cansado

S-Mae, no lo pienses tanto y vas a ver como ya llegamos a la mesa de inscripciones

Hikki voltea a ver a Shiro y esta dice-Ehh ¡Sí! Ya vas a ver lo rápido que llegamos

H-Está bien…

Y en parpadeo de tiempo están ya enfrente de Phil, primero iba Sai y Phil dice-Nombre, edad, especie y habilidad

S-¿Eh? ¿Habilidad?

P-Si, la mayoría que participa tiene una o una raza especial-Dice explicándole enseñando un minotauro

S-Ah… ¿Y cómo puedo saber si tengo alguno de esos dos?

P-Una raza especial se puede notar a simple vista, a menos que seas un semi-dios por ejemplo, pero si no lo sabes puedes dejarlo en blanco-Le da la hoja y el pedazo de carbón-

Sai toma estos dos objetos y empieza a escribir mientras susurra lo que escribe- Nombre… Sai, Edad… dieci…Séis

Sai entrega la hoja, le dice a Hikki y a Shiro lo que Phil le dijo, el siguiente es Hikki y sin decir nada escribe rápidamente sus datos al igual que lo hace Shiro al pasar, antes de seguir su camino les detiene Phil diciendo-¿No van a competir con eso verdad?

H-Eh, no tenemos otras ropas-Dice viendo a Phil

P-Creo que hay con que cambiarse por ahí-Señala un cofre

Sai grita-¡Gracias!

Phil sigue con lo suyo mientras Hikki se agacha abriendo el cofre, este tenía ropas parecidas a las de Hércules casi a la talla de cada uno, les quedaban un poco grandes y Sai dice-Creo que esto servirá mejor que luchar en toga-Cada quien se va a cambiar y vuelven bien vestidos con estas ropas, suena otra vez la campana y está Phil gritando-¡Atención a todos los competidores! ¡El torneo está a punto de empezar y se les solicita su presencia!-Estos tres se ven entre sí y asienten con la cabeza dirigiéndose a la entrada del coliseo, cada quien se sienta en una de las gradas del coliseo y Hércules camina en mitad de la arena de lucha y dice en un gritando muy fuerte-¡Voy a anunciar este primer combate! ¡Será, Sai… Contra… Ustra!

Sai va bajando de las gradas a la arena de lucha con cuidado-Primero yo… Es una buena señal-Sai se fija en su contrincante y solo traga saliva, siendo este un minotauro súper musculado, Sai solo saca su llave espada con algo de confianza y se escucha a Phil dando un último anuncio- ¡Por cierto, no está permitido usar armas en este torneo!-Sai guarda su llave espada nervioso diciendo- Me jodí…

* * *

 _ **-Hay un cierto cambio en la personalidad de Shiro aveces, déjenla que es medio bipolar**_

 _ **-¿Creen que el no hayan quedado inconscientes de una caída enorme puede significar un progreso a que se están acostumbrando a los mundos?**_

 _ **-Les quise poner de ropa normal togas y de ropa para luchar la misma de Hércules porque quedaba mejor para señalar el mundo**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mucho más este es el capitulo 5, hoy no vimos la voz en la cabeza de Hikki, que raro... Pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo se viene todo el torneo y veremos como Sai enfrentará a ese Minotauro, sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Chau~**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Hola a todos, aquí el escritor más patatero del todo el universo, hoy toca el capítulo 6, lo que significa que veremos la batalla contra el Minotauro, pónganse cómodos, este capítulo, viene largo así allá vamos, 1, 2, 3 Go!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:Kingdom Heart le pertenece a Square-Enix y a**_ _ **Disney**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6-El Torneo**

Sai, tras haber fijado sus ojos en el minotauro decide correr como nena, el minotauro Ustra del cual por poco se salva de su primera embestida, se queda acorralado contra una pared pensando-A ver, Phill dijo que hay quienes tienen habilidades especiales, significa que nosotros las tenemos-Desde las gradas se escucha algo que llama la atención de Sai pues era Hikki gritando-¡Cuidado!-Sai vuelve a ver a su rival el cual ya viene cargando otra embestida hacia él, Sai apenas y logra reaccionar esquivando la embestida, viéndole con coraje, valentía pensando-Bueno, habilidades ¡Vengan a mí!-Ustra empieza a hacer otra embestida justo cuando Sai empieza a correr contra el dándose cuenta de su inusualmente grande velocidad agachándose barriéndose por la tierra del estadio mientras el Ustra lanza un puñetazo…

Por un momento solo se ven luces y de un momento a otro se ve a Sai dándole un gran puñetazo a Ustra mandándolo a volar contra la pared del estadio, se escuchan trompetas, como chicas gritan de emoción y se escuchaba el "Sai" repetidas veces, después se hace más fuerte la voz de Hikki diciendo su nombre para que en rápido cambio de escena se ve a Sai muy lastimado abriendo los ojos diciendo-¿Gané?-Hikki y Shiro cruzan miradas y vuelven a ver a Sai diciendo Hikki-Bueno… Lo que pasó fue que…

 _-Flashback-_

Sai se barre en la tierna del estadio pero no logró esquivar el puñetazo de Ustra a tiempo y lo mandó a volar dejándolo inconsciente

 _-Fin de Flashback-_

Shiro agrega-Pero descubrieron que Ustra usaba nudillos así que lo descalificaron y ganaste-Sai levanta el brazo aunque esté lastimado-Siiii-Cae cansado y se lo llevan, Hikki suspira diciendo-Ahora nos toca a nosotros-Shiro baja la cabeza-Si…-Hikki le mira confundido sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shiro-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás-Después de esta frase sonríe y le guiña el ojo para luego reír un poco y caminar de nuevo a las gradas, Shiro se queda sonrojada asimilando la situación para luego seguirle a las gradas, Hikki se sienta pensando-Odio hacer eso, pero para calmar a las personas es efectivo por lo que no tengo otra opción…-Se escucha una voz resonante en la cabeza de Hikki- _Ohh~ vamos, tú sabes que te gusta hacerlo_ -Hikki se pone la mano en su cabeza pensando-¿¡Quién eres!?-Se vuelve a escuchar esa voz resonante _-¿Tu quien crees?_ -Hikki suspira tratando de ignorar la voz cuando justo suena-¡Próxima batalla, Hikki contra Enanos!-Hikki asimilando el mensaje diciendo en voz alta-Espera ¿Lo dijo en plural?-Baja las gradas hasta la arena encontrándose con tres enanos, como duendecillos, muy escalofriantes-¡¿Preparados!? Allá va-Suena una trompeta indicando el inicio de la batalla, estos tres duendecillos se acercaban muy rápidamente hacia Hikki por lados diferentes, dos agarraron a Hikki de los brazos impidiéndole oponerse mientras uno le empezaba a golpear, Hikki solo piensa-Que rápidos…-De nuevo aparece esa voz en su cabeza- _Que patético ¿Necesitas una manita?_ -Hikki desinteresando piensa-No me das buena espina, amigo-Logra deshacerse delos duendecillos apartándolos lejos mientras toma posición escuchando des nuevo esa voz- _Parece que no eres tan inútil como todos dice_ -Se acercan en fila para luego ir dos de ella a cada lado de Hikki y uno enfrente, Hikki logra agarrar del brazo al que va su derecha para luego lanzarlo contra los otros dos, Hikki piensa-Me estás hablando mucho hoy ¿Estas de buen humor o algo?-Estos duendecillos le tiran tierra a Hikki segándolo para luego acercarse en fila golpeándolo uno tras otro escuchando Hikki en su cabeza- _No es nada, antes no podía hacer que me escucharas tanto tiempo_ -Hikki cae aturdido antes de poder reaccionar los duendecillos lo tiran contra el muro que separa las gradas del estadio, Hikki solo escucha a Shiro gritar-¡Hikki! ¡Tú puedes!-Hikki piensa-Creo que ya me vendría bien esa ayudita-Respira cansado… Está herido… Y solo escucha una leve risa con maldad dentro de su cabeza- _Bien, pero no te prometo que todo salga bien_ -Hikki siente como su corazón es agarrado, como si alguien lo estuviera agarrando, volviendo a escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza- _Prepárate~_ -Los duendecillos vienen corriendo rápidamente cuando en ese momento Hikki siente como aprietan fuertemente su corazón y llamas azules salen de su cuerpo quemando y haciendo retroceder a los duendecillos, estos se retiran diciendo-¡No pensamos pelear con un semi-dios! ¡Nos rendimos!-Hikki había ganado, pero no se escuchaban aplausos, todos impactados menos Shiro que no entendía lo que sucedía, tampoco Hikki que estaba pasmado al escuchar lo que dijeron los duendecillos-¿Semi… Dios?- Phil da un anuncio diciendo-Eh… Bueno… Parece que tenemos a un semi-dios entre nosotros, de la descendencia de Hades, ganador, Hikki-En la cabeza de Hikki resonaban estas palabras aún sin entender lo que sucedía, saliendo del agujero de escombros y caminando hacia la salida lentamente, seguido de esto se le ve a Shiro caminando detrás de él gritando-¡Hikki!-Este voltea y se le ve a Shiro abrazándole y Hikki dice-Debiste abrazar a Sai por su victoria-Shiro ríe diciendo-Él estaba mucho peor que tú, le hubiera dolido mucho el abrazo-Hikki sonríe respondiendo-Pero lo hubiera hecho feliz-Hikki le deja de abrazar diciendo-Aunque no creas que a mí no me duele, creo que tengo dos costillas rotas, esos duendes pegan más fuerte de lo que parece-Hikki se sienta, Shiro le dice preocupada-Si quieres te acompaño a que sanen y de paso vemos a Sai-Hikki se pone de pie-Gracias, pero no gracias, todavía está en pie tu ronda, no quiero que te la pierdas a causa nuestra-Hikki toma camino a la zona de enfermaría del estadio pero se para un momento diciendo-Mucha suerte-Retoma su paso y Shiro grita-¡Muchas gracias!-Shiro da media vuelta dirigiéndose al estadio otra vez.

Hikki abre la puerta de la enfermería, llena de herido como era de esperarse, este grita-¡Verde!-Escucha en una de las camas ya algo viejas tapadas con cobijas viejas cual hospital la voz de Sai diciendo-¡Rojo!-Este se le acerca y mueve la cobija viendo que ahí estaba Sai comiendo, vendado y totalmente recuperado, estaba como nuevo y Hikki dice-Es buena esta enfermería-Hikki se sienta en la cama y Sai dice mostrándole una manzana-Come esto, esto me sanó-Hikki confundido le da un mordisco a la manzana sintiendo como lentamente le deja de doler y empieza a sanar y dice-Si esto funciona tan bien ¿Por qué tienes vendas?-Sai se quita las vendas-Me estaba desangrando, pero parece que tus heridas son más bien internas-Hikki da otra mordida-No sabe a nada esta manzana-Suena el fin de un combate y rápidamente se escuchan pasos rápidos por el pasillo, Hikki se asoma y ve a Shiro caminando hacia ellos totalmente ilesa, Hikki y Sai le ven sin creérselo y dicen al unísono- ¿¡Cómo estás ilesa!?-Shiro sonríe poniendo un dedo en sus labios diciendo-Shhh, una chica tiene sus métodos-Sai y Hikki cruzan miradas y Sai dice-Mis… -Hikki termina la frase diciendo-…Felicitaciones-Todos ríen un poco tras terminar esto, se reúnen y descansan para más al rato.

En una pequeña caceta están los tres goblins reunidos, el más viejo de los tres dice-Ahg, como pudieron dejar entrar a un semi-dios-El otro dice-Es injusto para todos si hay semi-dioses en el torneo-Y el más joven dice-Bueno…-Los otros dos le quedan viendo y el viejo dice-¿Que sucede?-Este joven goblin suspira diciendo-Me alegra no haber tenido que pelear más… -Se irritan estos dos goblins diciendo-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿No te da vergüenza haber perdido contra un NIÑO?-Dos personas encapuchadas se sientan al lado de estos dos goblins diciendo al unísono-Nosotras les podemos ayudar con eso-Los goblins dicen-¿Enserio?-Ellas dicen-Si~ Les podemos dar el poder para matar un semi-dios-Todo se cubre de oscuridad y el joven goblin sale corriendo y gritando muy asustado

* * *

 ** _-A ver, ya se que muchas criaturas mitológicas que se presentan aquí no pertenecen a la misma que Hércules, pero aún así las quise poner_**

 ** _-Es voz dentro de la cabeza de Hikki fue la que le dio un pie para "encender" sus llamas, ahora lo puede hacer a voluntad_**

 ** _-La manzana me la inventé yo poque quise_**

 ** _Sin mucho más este fue el sexto capitulo, ahora bien, me pregunto como es que Shiro salió ilesa, bueno, eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, hasta la próxima ^^_**


End file.
